A Hero's Showtime
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto wanted to have a normal life, but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. He must protect his home by using the power that sacred dragon's made to aid his journey. Now armed with the power abilities of magic can he stop the impending doom that threatens his world? Well, with the help of his friends from school, perhaps this battle won't be so difficult. Showtime!
_**Azure Queen: Hello~! Sory but I've been having a terrible fever...Kamen Rider Fever lol!**_

 _ **Yup, I'm making Naruto x Kamen Rider triple crossovers lately and I love it! This one is obviously Naruo x W.I.T.C.H. With a bit of Kamen Rider for Naruto.**_

 _ **It's a harem, Naruto x Will x Irma x Hay Lin x Elyon**_

 _ **Caleb will still be pair with Cornelia and Taranee with hers. So debate is allow here haha, please enjoy this chapter!**_

A blonde was posing in the mirror, "...Maybe this?" The boy flips his left hand trying to look cool and serious. Before sighing woefully at the attempt as he went to his desk to pull a necklace that had a Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Topaz rings all were cut flawlessly and shining in perfection. "Okay Showtime!"

The boy quickly puts on a black shirt with a swirling design before putting a white button shirt over it. The back of it was a large black circle with numerous lines and detailed markings on it. He pulled up crimson red shorts that on left side had another complicated circle like the shirt. After checking his choice he went downstairs to see blonde woman cutting something in the kitchen.

"Oba-chan! Where's dad, Shizune-nee-chan, Kakashi?" The middle school aged the woman who turned around wiping her hands on her apron.

This woman was blonde with her hair done in twin tails in back, her face was young and beautiful with a odd purple diamond mark in the middle of her forehead. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans, "Your father went to school to get ready, Shizune and Kakashi also went to get class ready. Speaking of which, here I made crispy chick that was fried in peanut oil, some white rice, and lastly some mix greens. Minato wants you to drop by his office before class."

Thw woman gives the teen a cloth wrapped bento as she then hug the lad. "Oh, if you're mother can see you now, Naruto."

"Thanks I know...Tsunade-baa-chan, I'll be back!" Naruto said walking out of his home.

This boy is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, middle schooler and upcoming jewelry designer...don't judge~!

The blonde boy walk down the street with extra step in his feet, his family move to this town before he was born. Naruto was home school since elementary and first year of middle school, he was finally able to go to a public school. Naruto stops as the walk light just changed red, he pulls his necklace to see the rings he had noticed a small change in weight, "Tch, I just cut them last week."

Naruto walked forward after the green light hit, "Looks like I might have to cut them during lunch. I swear to god I'm making a bunch of companies rich off my gems."

*Rumble*

Naruto looks up as the sky started to rain, "Dammit..." The new kid sighs taking the Sapphire ring out and slipping into his finger. "..."

The blonde resumes to walk as the rain fell unceremoniously, but when the rain droplets hit his clothes they slid off, not drenching in his clothes. "Shabadobedo..."

"HEYYYY~!"

The boy turns to see a girl rushing him, the boy quickly takes the ring shivering at the cold water hitting him, "Hay Lin?"

The girl wore a purple and orange shirt with a green skirt, she held an red umbrella. She had drk blue hair that were done in twin tails like Tsunade but way longer. "Hey Naruto! Why are you here? On a errand for Tsunade today?"

"No, actually I'm finally going to public school. I'm heading to the Sheffield Institute now."

Hay Lin suddenly hugs Naruto squealing in joy, "That's my school! We're going to be schoolmates!"

"Haha, okay, okay! I'm happy too, but I think we should head to school now." Naruto suggest as Hay Lin nods pulling him close to her making the male blush, " Oi, oi, oi! What are you doing?"

"Hehe, I can't let my favorite sewing buddy catch a cold right?" the young middle schooler smiles cutely as she walk with Naruto down the street.

The two walked down street asw Naruto smiles...Hay Lin...while he was homeschooled it wasn't like he was forbidden from walking around the town. Though he didn't have anywhere to go besides the shops he went with his family, until he bump into Hay Lin.

"Hey, since you're new to school about coming over to my family's restaurant? I'll get my friend's like celebration for your arrival!" The Asian girl said as Naruto seem to be happy before giving a concern look.

"Uh, you sure I can come with you? I mean new student who is basically shelter is weird right?" Naruto asked Hay Lin.

"Yeah, but in a cute boyfriend material way."

Naruto stops to think about nodding with a smile, "Cool...I think."

The two continue to walk together until Hay Lin points to a school gate, "There it is!" She ran towards the school with Naruto quickly running after her. She stops when Naruto stops in front of the gate, "What's wrong? Look that rumor freshman hunting is in high school...I hope not."

"No it's just...taking in this moment. *Sigh*, you go on ahead, I need to see the principal." Naruto told Hay Lin who pouted.

"Booo, fine, but find me in the school cafeteria so I can introduce you to my friends." The girl demands before heading off. Naruto puts on the ring oncfe more as he droplets resume avoiding him, "..."

The blonde enters the school to head for his principal office, "Time to get this over with..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Hay Lin was moving to her seat as she wave to her female friends, "Oh! oh! Guys over here!"

"Ahh, times like these is when I can enjoy school!" A brunette teen girl joked as she relax in her seat. "Now we need is handsome boy and I'll won't complain about our science project!"

A blonde girl scoffs, "Hey, I TRIED to fertilize that plant to death heck, I deprived it off water for he last three days!"

"Sure, you did Corny. Maybe it absorbed the moisture from you're extremely long showers!" The brunette tease 'Corny' as Hay Lin giggle.

"Oh shut it Irma! And...Hay Lin what you doing?" The blonde girl asked her friend who was looking around using quick glances.

"Looking for our friends and this guy you'll love Cornelia!" The girl said before slumping down on her chair depressed that she couldn't find Naruto.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" A dark skinned female asked Hay Lin pouted, "Lin?"

"Dummy...meanie..."

"Uhh does she do that often?"A red haired girl asked behind the dark skin one as she seat down.

Before the girls can speak they heard the principal speak, "Excuse me everyone one~!"

The woman announced her presence causing everyone to look at her, "Hello, ahem, I sad to say that my time here in Sheffield Institute has come to end and I'm retiring." She said as students cheered or quietly talk about who will take her place. "Now, my replacement is kind gentleman, Minato!"

The female woman left her post as a blonde handsome man took her spot, "Hello, I'm Minato Namikaze, from today I will be principal. Also, I know how education is important in life, but that doesn't mean we can't also try to make fun for you all to learn. So as the year goes by I'll have make changes to improve school life here and also make things interesting."

Hay Lin cheers as she like the new person, "Whoo, maybe he can get rid of homework!"

"Well I don't care if he gives more as long as I can get to see his face every morning!" Irma and Cornelia said with light blushes in their cheeks.

The red haired girl points other female students and some guys also going lala for Minato, "I think you guys got major competition."

Minato chuckles before coughing, "Sorry, also, I have three new rules to give." The blonde spiky haired man gave a stern look, "No bullying is allow in these school area, if I see anyone bullying another not I'll call your parents but also instant expulsion!"

Some of the boys yelled at him as the new leader spoke, "I will not budge on this, no one is going to be bullied here. The other two rules will be told later but now..." Minato smiles as he lean his head to the left side of the podium, "C'mon, it's fine."

The whole school saw a blonde hair teen walking up to Minato, "This boy everyone is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! He is my son, and also one of top students in this world, so please allow him to speak!"

Minato step aside as Naruto sighed at this complication, but still walked up tiredly. Nearly every girl had hearts in their eyes when Naruto face was in sight. His face was free from any imperfections or blemishes save three adorable whiskers-like marks on each cheek., his sky blue eyes held a certain type of innocence that made any girl want to keep, his hair was exactly the same as his father two bangs on the sides of his face framing it perfectly.

"Everyone, I hate ask for this but...please don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. I might not be able to help with every problem but I'll do my best! Thank you." He bows leaving awe struck women but none more than Hay Lin and her friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH MINATO AND NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde child of Minato spoke, "So this is my Driver?"

Minato looks at his son who was observing a black obsidian ring ghat was between his index finger and thumb. "Yes, though I still don't want you to use it yet..."

"Yeah, mom right?" Naruto softly spoke with Minato sighing. "I was chosen to wield this, I have to do it."

"I know it just pains me greatly to send my only boy to fight." Minato hugs Naruto as he stops holding his shoulders. "Just promise me that you'll won't get killed."

"I won't old man, this is me after all!" Naruto grins as Minato pats his head.

The new principal gives his son a paper, "Here your classes for this semester, also do you need Kakashi or Shizune to drive you home today?"

"Actually I'm going to the Silver Dragon restaurant with a friend I made." Naruto told his father who smile in approval.

"Good, I'm glad that you're making friends, well time to gl to your first class." Minato waves his son off as Naruto left. The man smiles happily as his son was adjusting to his life, "I should visit Kushina in the hospital to tell her the good news."

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? I'm in your class now," Naruto knocks on the close door as a man open it.

This man has a medical mask over his mouth and a white medical eyepatch as well. He wore a suit that was dark green but the odd thing about him was his silver gravity defying hair, "Hey, Naruto, you're late."

" _Dad gave me the Driver, so I'll be late lately. Sorry Kakashi-sensei._ " Naruto spoke Japanese as the teacher nods to that statement.

The silver haired man nods bringing in Naruto, showing him to his class. "Everyone this is Naruto, most of you know that from the assembly. Anyway Naruto I'll let you seat..."

"Mister Hatake, Naruto can seat over here!" Hay Lin waves where she and her red head friend were at.

Kakashi nudge Naruto with all knowing eye smile, "Well go on," The man spoke in his professional tone, "Okay now listen today the class will do a project over the month. The project is to create your take a peaceful utopia."

As Kakashi spoke drawing on the black board, as Naruto watch and intently listen intently to his teacher but fel something touch his hand. The blonde secretly opens it while Kakashi was still going on about the project and read the contents, 'Naruto, why didn't you tell me that your dad was going to be the next principal? -Hay Lin'

The blonde opens his notebook and jot down his reply allowing Hay Lin to notice it when he moved to her side, the girl notices it. 'Sorry, I was told to keep it under wraps. Don't worry, I won't get any special treatment.

Hay Lin put a hand over her mouth after reading her friends note, and use his notebook to reply, 'Still on for hanging out in the Silver Dragon?'

Naruto flashed her a thumbs up smiling sweetly as Hay Lin wrote again, 'The girl next to me is Will! She's new like you, maybe you can get along with her too!'

"Naruto, what's the best way to obtain peace?" Kakashi asked Naruto who stood up as the two girls seemed to be scared thinking that he was getting punish for not paying attention.

"By understanding," Naruto spoke soft but his words were echoing almost passionately. "Peace will only be obtained by understanding, not by force."

Kakashi eye smile as he resume, "Good...as I was saying the dream off..."

"How'd you do that?" Hay Lin whispers to her friend as Naruto chuckles.

"Kakashi will accept any answer as long as you think it's right, well for those questions." Naruto infroms her Will smiled at his information.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking down with Hay Lin with her friends, "So you girs have been friends since elementary school?"

Irma nods, "Yeah, it's been great...well except for little miss perfect over there!" The easy going girl throws a glance at Cornelia who try to ignore her. "Soo, how come we haven't seen your handsome face yet?"

"W-Well, I moves here last year but I wasn't able to speak English all that well, so I was home school for a long time. I actually nailed it within three months to be honest."

Hay Lin mouth drops as she was astonish at that accomplishment, "Wow! Wait, if you knew the language how come you didn't enrolled earlier?"

"...There was an accident with my kaa- er my mother." Naruto quietly whispers causing the girls to flinch frrom his tone and the rude gesture they did.

"S-Sorry, we-" Will tries to apologize as Naruto eys were closed smiling at them.

"Hey, you didn't know! Like I was saying after my mom's accident, Dad was very worried about my safety so the rest of that year I was still homeschooled." Naruto finish explaining, "I'm glad I meet Hay Lin before all this!"

The girls look at the Asian female who giggles sheepishly, "Ahaha...haha...ha, it's not like I kept him a secret!"

The students laugh as they entered the restaurant seeing a elderly woman greeting them, "Hay Lin, you bought everyone and Naruto!"

"Ah, _please to meet you again, Lady Yan Lin._ " Naruto respectfully spoke in Chinese as the old bows.

Hay Lin's grandmother hugs Naruto in maternal fashion patting his back, " _I'm glad that you are friends with my little granddaughter. Oh yes, can you please send this letter ? I'll tell the girls to wait._ " The old woman gives Naruto a white envelope smiling sweetly at him.

After bowing Naruto left as he went behind the restaurant to pull out a ring that had a design of a bird, "Hopes this works." Naruto pulls out his black ring and claps his hand. A voice spoke out, " **Eagle, please~!** "

A silver mechanical bird appear from a magical circle, Naruto raises his arms Iin victory, "Ha, it works...whew, I feel high...and hungry." The boy complains while showing his objective to the beast. "You see this?" The bird floats up and down to show its understanding, as Naruto let it hold the letter in his beak. "Cool, mail this thing for me okay?"

The unusual boy returns to the restaurant but stops when his rings shine brightly! "What?! Why now?"

However the blonde sees Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin leave e restaurant with the last waving at him, "Sorry, we'll do the party tomorrow!"

Naruto stood lost as Yan Lin appear laughing, "Haha, sorry about that Naruto. If you want I can cook you up some of your favorite fried rice."

"Please and thank you." Naruto bows before his rings glowed dimly again, causing Naruto to scratch his head nervously. "I'll take a rain check on that, I need to head home!" He announced before rushing off to the same direction the girls headed.

XXXXXXXXXX

UNDER THE BRIDGE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stops when he sees...the girls transformed into fairies? The male also noticed their bodies sightly became taller and more women like, "So, their the Guardians, huh. Well, at least their trying-OH! That's going to leave a mark." The blonde groan when Hay Lin crash into a Cornelia who was running from a earthworm, "We are so screwed."

Well maybe he should tell them about-

"Whoa!" His train of thought was stop when a boy came out from blue portal! Naruto rushed when a lizard creature came out and grab the portal hopping teen, "OH NO, YOU DON'T!"

"Naruto!?" The girls yelled but stops when the beast grabs the blonde! "CRAP BASKETS!"

"Hold on!"

The last thing in Naruto's eyes was a flash of pink light...

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey...kid! Wake up!"

Naruto sits up holding his head which accumulated tons of pain, "Oww, what?"

Naruto eyes locked on too a male boy a bit older than him. He wore a brown overcoat ovver his white shirt and brown pants. "Holy Land of My Ancestors."

"Dear Heavenly Goddess Amatarasu!" Naruto started to say as he stood up to the other boy.

"NARUTO/CALEB?!"

The boys gave a mighty hug as they chuckle, "It's good to see you old friend." Caleb said as they separated from the gesture.

"Yeah so I guess the rebellion is the same last time I was here?" Naruto asked patting his body and his eyes widen.

The rebel nods to his question, "Unfortunately yes, since last you were here, things have been difficult."

"Ohh, Blunk found shiny rocks!"

Naruto eyes went to see a little green troll holding all of his rings, ten in all, "Oi, those are mine you little snot!"

"Uh, Blunk found them first!" The troll tried to reason with the blonde who snaps his fingers making all the rings fly towards him..."Uh...finders fee?"

"Sure, how about you live instead of being skin alive?" Naruto sweetly said with menacing smile that gave him a dark aura.

"YES, YES! Blunk okay with that!"

"Heh, I'm glad to see your intimidation tactics haven't dull. So can you transform into Wizard now?" Caleb asked trying to climb out of the incredibly deep hole. "We could use it,"

"No, it's better if don't, last time the excess of my energy nearly kill alot of people near me. It's better if I can have a solitary area first." Naruto explain slipping his Emerald ring.

"You can join the rebel leader and his friends."

The two (three if you count Blunk) look up to see a spike cage, "ICO, anyone?"

"Who's that?"

"Demon boy." Naruto absently said as he raises his arm to catch the person who's cage bottom open. In his arms he was honestly surprised when he sees Will, "...Well, I was hoping for Princess Yorda but you're equally cute."

The gtirl blushed hard at that statement not knowing to be flustered or insulated, "Please put me down."

"Sure!" The blonde quips slowly sets her down as Will realize that the rebel leader was the boy Naruto tried to help. She points at him, "You're the kid from yesterday!"

"You're not one of the Guardians! Where's your older sister?" Caleb asked as Naruto looks at Blunk.

Naruto held up a half of a bread loaf waving it, "Wanna bet on tonight's meal she's going to slap him?"

"Hahaha, Blunk no sucker!" The green troll chuckles as Will yells keeping the entertainment alive.

"You're the rebel leader I'm supposed to be saving? What are you rebelling against, bed time?"

Caleb glares at her as he stood in front of her, "I'm fifteen girl! Look just flash your crystal and get me and Naruto out of here!"

"Uhh...I didn't exactly brought it with me."

"Great, this is bad." Naruto said as he jumps up high almost halfway through the tunnel while desperately clawing on the stone walls. However he couldn't find to grab and fell down back on his feet, "Well, can't climb up the top half is smooth and moist, so we can't escape by that means."

"How did you jump that high?!" Will asked struck in amazement as she noticed that Naruto was slipping off the Emerald ring off his hand. "Wait, actually why did you attack Cedric?"

"Lizard man? Easy I was looking for somewhere to go draw and found you girls cosplaying with mister scales. I just wanted to protect you guys." Naruto explained as Caleb sighs. "Besides-"

"Besides what? Don't leave us...oh no." Caleb looks around then up to see the lizard man holding Naruto who neck has a chain.

"ARG...CHEEKY DICK BISCUIT!" The blonde hair teen yells causing the monster to raise an eyebrow.

"What is a cheeky...ohh!...dirty human." The lizard man grumbles dragging Naruto.

The boy kicks his back making the reptile loosen his grip, he rushed to the hole looking at the fellow inmates, "Oi, Will, Caleb! Don't worry about me, get out of here first!" Naruto said before his head was in the claws of Cedric. "OI, NOT THE HAIR!"

Will tries to climb before falling flat on her butt, "Oww~! NARUTO, hold on we're coming to save you!"

"Don't bother." The rebel leader said as he look at Blunk whether to kill him for food or just kill for the sake of shutting him up.

The red head glares at him angrily walking to him, "He try to help you! And you're just going ignore him?"

"I never said anything about abandoning him! I meant he won't need our help, let's say guys can tell which one as skills."

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO LOCATION

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy was on his knees as he saw a man in black robes looking down at him, "Hello Naruto, it's good to finally see you."

"Nice to see you too asshole!" Naruto smirks but it wipe off when Cedric smacks his head.

"Show respect for Lord Phobos!"

The king raise his hand to the lizard man halting his actions, "Enough," his eyes look back to Naruto who rubbed his jaw. "Naruto, all I ask is that you give me your rings. And I'll let you go and never bother you again."

"Oh sure I left in- NO WAY IN HELL!" Naruto started as he back flips over the snake, "Show time!"

He slips his black ring as a belt buckle in the shape of a hand appear on his waist, Naruto places his right hand that held the obsidian ring over the belt as a voice spoke, " _Driver on, please~_ " The boys eyes were lit with determination as his left hand that now has the Ruby Ring. He placced it over to his Driver, " _Sha-Ba-Do-Be, Touch Henshin!_ "

"Henshin!"

" _Flame, Please~!_ " A human sized magic circle appeared over the left side of Naruto as it slowly pass through him leaving a black suit with a vest that held head size rubies! Naruto's head was now covered by a helmet that the front of it had a large ruby with a silver wire that forms a face-like expression on the helmet. "Now, who's first?"

The king stood up amusement dancing in his eyes, "So your 'Heart' allows you to create this armor? Hmm, it will be rather fun to test it with my powers."

"Less talking more fighting!"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH WILL

XXXXXXXXXX

"We have to find Naruto!" The red haired girl who was now in her Guardian attire declared as she and her friends were trying desperately to find an exit.

"Yeah, but it won't matter if we still can't our way out of here!" Caleb reason before looking up as a shadowy figure fell from the upper floors!

"...Ow..."

Caleb helps the person up as the girls were around the two, "Who are you?"

The man was wearing black robes with red crystals on his chest and helmet-mask thing, he shook his nead as if refocusing on what happen, "Uh..." The voicce was mature like a young man at age of 20 or 21, "My name's...Wizard. Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Ka- what?" Cornelia asked as se couldn't remember what he said.

"KAMEN. RIDER. WIZARD!" The male stretch and projected his voice.

The blonde female shook her head, "What kind of parents name their kid Karma Ryder Wizard?"

"KAMEN! K.A.M.E.N." Wizard argues before slumping his back and arms to show his depression, "It's a title really."

"Look, are you an enemy?" Taranee said annoyed by the conversation despite the fact their were being chase by monsters.

"Well, if you count trying, and failing, to kill Phobos and lizard boy then getting my rear end handed to me by being thrown through several floors down...yeah I'm your enemy!" Wizard shouted in exasperation as he heard more guards coming. "Dammit, follow me! I know the way out!"

The girls look at each other but saw Caleb and Blunk already running after him! They nodded knowing that it was better to leave with possible enemy than stay with hundreds.

The group follow the Kamen Rider as he stops at a wall, Irma sighs dramatically, "Why is all men have lousy sense of direction?"

Wizard chuckles as he makes a fist, "Easy!" He started throwing a punch that obliterated the stone obstacle in their way. "We can crush anything that gets in our way!"

"Wait, what about Naruto?!" Hay Lin yells as Wizard pointed to the outside where the portal was at!

The man grabs everyone and jumps down to the water while saying, "I already got him out the castle! He told to get you guys, so let's leave and close this portal!"

"Alright!" Irma cheered heading in first with the others following suit leaving Wizard on his own. The man took off his rings reverting back to Naruto, who looks back at the castle with shame in his face, "Sorry mom, I couldn't even touch that man. One day though I'll beat him down!"

The blonde messed up his hair and ran to the portal hitting the stone floor, "Holy crap!"

"Naruto!" Hay Lin helps her friend back on his feet smiling, "Mister Wizard was telling the truth...sort of."

"You mean the guy who rescue me? Yeah, he told me to wait until the coast was cleared...uhh," Naruto pointed at the portal causing Will to realize she did close and shot a beam of pink light at it! "Alright, I think this is going take years to repress."

"Join the club handsome!" Irma joked as the group laugh.

Naruto raises his hands still having a laugh, "Look, I'll won't speak of what happen, mostly because I doubt that anyone will take me seriously but ya'know." His face turn more serious but in kind way, "If you girls need help don't hesitate to ask, but I think Wizard might be more reliable."

"Oh man! We forgot-"

Caleb spoke as the tgirls began freaking out due to the last member not being present, "Relax, Wizard is a very powerful magic user from what I heard. I think he can find a way out, besides I think we c an assume that he'll find us."

"Hmm, well I just wish we can thank him." Hay Lin said sadly knowing that the man didn't have to help them but did it anyway.

"I think he knows." Naruto smiles knowingly before felling on his knees alarming the group. They all asked him if he was okay but the blonde smiles, "Image fine, just a little bit more exciting than I'm use to."

He left as the blonde try desperately not to show his pain, Phobos really hurt him. And if it wasn't for the Kamen Rider armor...he mght have received more permanent injury.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slips in a white room holding lavender flowers, "Hey mom, sorry I haven't seen you in days."

In front of Naruto was woman laying in a coma with machines checking her heart rate and giving her daily vitamins and nutrients. The young Kamen Rider smiles gently compared to other times, "I was able to use Wizard, I couldn't beat Phobos yet sadly. I need to use it more I guess, don't worry about me. I'll be find and help the Guardians as much as I can..."

The boy leans in to kiss his mothers forehead, "Bye, I hope you wake soon...until then it'll just be me during showtimes."

CHAPTER END

 _ **AQ: Wow, that was tough! I hope you like despite my bad first chapters problem hehe, but yes Naruto has Kamen Rider Wizard and thought with the Dragon forms and the history of the Heart Will has was a good idea.**_

 _ **But no on Caleb becoming a Kamen Rider that belongs to someone else maybe a oc or maybe someone from canon wait to find out. But as you can tell Naruto isn't really normal een with KM Wizard, but it will explain soon. And also Naruto will meet The Naruto from Moon's Masked Knights in a future chapter later like most Kamen Riders movies have the crossovers battles.**_

 _ **Here's my next ideas**_

 _ **Rosario Vampire x Naruto (Kamen Rider Kiva powers): The Vampire Prince**_

 _ **Naruto x Inner Moka x Akua x Mizore x Kurumi x Ruby**_

 _ **Ben 10 (Original, Alien Force, Ultimate, Omniverse) x Naruto (Kamen Rider Decade Powers): Couple of Passing Heroes!**_

 _ **Naruto x Jennifer 'Jen' Tennyson (Female Ben 10) x Julie Yamamoto x Charmcaster x and four secret girls.**_

 _ **Choose which ones should be next in your review please along with any questions you may want to ask about this fic.**_

 _ **Also Uncrown Master and Moon's Masked Knights chapters are almost done! So review if you want them come out soon~! As King would say Have a nice wheeee~!**_


End file.
